


電競 段子13

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 「有些話說出口後，這輩子將永不再說，這輩子也再難複製。」忘記在哪裡看到這句話，大意是如此，原句忘了。這句裡說的那個「話」，永不再說的、再難複製的，我想或許不真的只是那句「話」吧。





	電競 段子13

*****

 

他並不是很意外收到韓王浩的祝福訊息。決賽後消息一直跳，一一回了一個又一個簡短的感謝，也沒有多餘的寒暄，只是點開他的訊息後有點空白。

該說什麼呢？不該說什麼呢？這麼樣猶豫著，最後什麼也沒說的離開了這個聊天室窗，回起下一個人的祝賀訊息。

他是個很有禮數的人，該回的就會回，客氣的語句，得體的行止，克己而復禮，獨獨他看著韓王浩那個連絡欄想到的是他說的那句話：我不喜歡主動後沒有回應的感覺。

除家人外他不主動與人傳訊息，若這麼做了，他就會與那人建立連結，那紀錄留在手機應用程式中的小方格裡，存在數據庫與硬碟機裡，不會消除。

但手機通話不一樣，無線電波發送電子訊號，電子訊號藉著電台發射，訊號被天線捕捉，電波傳遞訊號，訊號成為聲波。

當話語出口的瞬間就已經消失了，那些電子訊號不是他的聲音，而那些到另一端的聲波最終也會瀰散在空氣裡。

有些話說出口後，這輩子將永不再說，這輩子也再難複製。

當往後回想時，記憶中的對話有千百種解釋，各自擁護一方。你有你的，他有他的。

韓王浩不曾主動致電於他，而他卻曾幾次按下通話鍵。

其實他記不清任何一次對話內容，於是他給自己的解釋都是公事通話。他將一輩子都如此主張。

『喂？』  
『王浩。』  
『內。』  
『......』  
『恭喜哥。』  
『謝謝。』  
『MSI加油。』  
『嗯。』  
『......』  
『再見。』  
『再見。』

 

他握著手機想，我該如何描繪你說話的紋路，當我的耳邊是一片黑洞。

你看，聲音是不會留下痕跡的。

 

*****

 

20190415

**Author's Note:**

> 「有些話說出口後，這輩子將永不再說，這輩子也再難複製。」
> 
> 忘記在哪裡看到這句話，大意是如此，原句忘了。
> 
> 這句裡說的那個「話」，永不再說的、再難複製的，我想或許不真的只是那句「話」吧。


End file.
